


Risque Business

by MightyMousy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMousy/pseuds/MightyMousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments between Rick and Michonne. Not a chapter fic but a series of ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risque Business

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Michonne need to make time for one another when their new relationship is challenged by events that keep them apart.

Nothing put a damper on a new romance like never having time to be together.

 

Rick Grimes was missing spending time with his new girlfriend, Michonne. After that initial fiery kiss five days ago they literally had no time for one another. Not only had a terrible storm knocked down a portion of the wall and an accidental gunshot attracted walkers, all in one day, they hadn't had time to spend together. When night came they just didn't have the energy. They could barely crawl into their beds let alone make love. So far they'd had a few stolen moments, light kisses only, and that was it.

 

They were responsible for killing the walkers, keeping people safe, overseeing the rebuilding of the wall, and just when it looked like things were calming down ten new survivors had arrived, all their own, at the gates of their settlement. These people had to be housed, interviewed, and above all else watched, to make sure they fit in and weren't a threat to those already living in Alexandria.

 

"You ain't been alone with her _yet_?" Abraham had asked, taking a break from building, standing out in the pouring rain while Michonne helped bring lunch to the workers on the wall before going back to guard duty.

 

"No."

 

"How far you got?"

 

Since Abraham seemed genuinely curious, rather than being merely perverse, Rick decided to answer. "Just a couple of kisses."

 

"Shit, man. I'm sorry. You know what they say. Absence makes the dick grow harder."

 

This earned a chuckle from Rick. God, wasn't that the truth.

 

"You're just gonna have to make time for each other. Ten minutes alone or something, you know?"

 

Make time…

 

Rick liked that idea. He knew it was Abraham was right but there was literally always something to do that ate up both time and energy, but now that there seemed to be a lull in the action, and the work was going well with no walkers in sight, Rick waved Michonne over to him before taking her hand and leading her deeper into the safe zone.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Over here, just a ways," he said.

 

He hadn't even gotten to touch her tits. She'd been his girlfriend for five whole days and he hadn't gotten to second base. That was just unacceptable. Regardless of what was going on she was all he thought about. She was always on his mind, at the back of every thought, and he was sick to death of still wondering what his own woman tasted like.

 

They ducked between a couple of still empty houses where the shrubs were in need of trimming, right between the wall and the back of the house. He looked around, saw that they really were alone, and pulled her against him.

 

"Come here," he said, kissing her just as her lips pulled into a smile. It was one of their most passionate kisses yet, and he let his hands wander to all the places they'd wanted to go.

 

"Rick," she said. She was breathless. "We can't. We have perimeter check and Deanna wants me to—"

 

He slipped his hands under her shirt and felt her nipples harden against his palm. "I need to feel you, Michonne."

 

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the hardened bud, making her breath quicken. "Oh, that's good," she whispered.

 

"I need to taste you."

 

"We can't," she all but moaned. Her knees were already turning to jelly.

 

"We have to make time."

 

He quickly undid the front of her pants and slipped a hand in, under her panties, to feel she was already soaking wet. He rubbed at her clit, enjoyed the feel of her fingers digging into his shoulders, and pulled her to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. Her breath was fast and hot on his neck. She began placing feather light kisses on his neck. At first glance anyone coming upon them would assume they were merely hugging, or making out, they wouldn't know he was standing there rubbing Michonne between her legs.

 

"Rick? Michonne?"

 

That was Deanna. She must have seen them sneak off because she was making her approach loud and clear. He withdrew his hand and she quickly zipped up. They stepped back as Deanna called out again.

 

"We're here," Rick said, protecting his moistened palm from the rain by clenching his fist.

 

She came around the corner wearing a rain slicker and a hat, her hands shoved into her pockets, but she was still trembling from the March chill in the air.

 

"I hate to bother you but there's been an incident. A theft has been reported and there's been a fight breaking out."

 

"I'll handle the fight," she said.

 

"I'll investigate the theft," Rick promised, sighing internally and wishing that he could do more than just steal a grope of his girlfriend. Their one little moment had stoked a fire in his belly. He needed more than what he'd gotten but it would just have to wait.

 

Michonne kissed him lightly and then walked off with Deanna. As soon as she was gone Rick lifted his hand to his face, breathed in Michonne's scent, felt a stiffening in his groin that he resisted letting get out of control as he licked his palm clean of her juices. He didn't care what he had to do to conserve energy but tonight, come hell or high water, he was gonna lick the source of all that honey coating his palm.


End file.
